The use of liquid de-icer compositions is known. Some prefer liquid de-icers over solid form pellets, since liquids have unique melting properties and spread easier than dry products. However, the application process for liquid de-icers can often be difficult for the operator. Currently application methods center around use of heavy manual pump fertilizer sprayers, carried in one hand or carried in a back harness, and applied with a hand wand. These are not satisfactory for winter use for a variety of reasons. The operator needs to stop regularly to repump the sprayer. They also have capacity and weight issues, making this unappealing, particularly in the winter when standing in the cold, on ice. Even further compounding the problem is that liquid de-icer chemicals are heavy, typically running eleven or more pounds per gallon. This makes wand application over long stretches of sidewalk or driveways difficult and tiring.
In order to overcome these deficiencies, there have been some efforts at developing mobile sprayers for de-icing sidewalks and steps that may be pushed like a lawn mower while using battery powered spray systems. People trying this approach have simply turned to lawn and garden sprayers mounted much like an engine is mounted on a hand push lawn mower chassis. However, there are certain design and environmental condition requirements encountered by de-icing spray systems in the wintertime that simply make adaptation of a conventional lawn mower chassis to a de-icer spray system using a tank, ill-suited for best de-icer needs.
Among the problems that occur are those resulting from the winter conditions, the weight of the de-icer, and metal corrosion. With the goal of the sprayer to be easily maneuvered on ice and snow covered paved areas for controlled spray patterns, there is a need to address the proper arrangement necessary to achieve this; at the same time there must be some sort of braking system to allow one to let the unit sit motionless while acting as a pump station to power a spray wand use. The operator must be confident that it will not simply roll away on an inclined or icy surface.
Moreover, additional problems are found with the spray bars or booms that are typically used in the front of mobile sprayers, such as agricultural sprayers. They often get in the way, either because they are not needed for the particular application, or they are needed in a slightly different configuration than a fixed bar, which is typical. There is therefore a need for a collapsible spray boom hinged in two points off the front corners of the de-icer sprayer chassis which may expand or unfold like wings of a folding tool bar. They can then be selectively and independently moved from an operable position to an inoperable position or anywhere in between.
Another problem with conventional agricultural use sprayers using hand wands is an erratic spray pattern, meaning that some areas get skipped. There is a need for a unit that therefore has both adjustable spray booms for uniform application and as optional for the user, a hand wand to get at difficult places not reachable by the booms.
Another difficulty sometimes encountered with a lawn mower-type chassis that has spray booms attached to the front is that the booms themselves can get in the way; they therefore need to be selectively moveable from operational or extended positions to non-operable collapsed, storage positions.
Yet another issue with conventional agricultural sprayers when used for de-icers is that the pump system must be shielded and isolated from the often difficult environmental conditions such as moisture, corrosive effects of de-icer salts, and snow and ice that may cause pump operation difficulties.
Another need is to have a mobile unit which can have an easily removed quick change tank with a push/pull connection and one which has the hose and pumping system, as well as its electrical system all operating under cover, protected from the difficult winter environment.
The solving of the above problems and needs, specific to de-icer application systems, as opposed to using boomed agricultural systems, portable pump sprayers or backpacks can be achieved by use of the system of the present invention. It uses alternately and selectively in combination collapsible wing sprayers, the use of a hand held wand, the use of a chassis brake, environmentally protected power and pump components, and a quick change with a push/pull connection tank. The invention therefore addresses these specific needs and perhaps others, all unique to de-icer spray systems, as opposed to conventional lawn and garden sprayers. It therefore can be seen that the invention solves the stated problems and needs and represents an advance and improvement for the de-icing industry.